Some fluid conduits such as tubes with flared ends fail to make fluid tight connections with fluid fittings, connectors and the like. One particular problem associated with conduits that have fluid leaks is inadequate surface finishing which can lead to fluid leakage from connected conduits. The present invention addresses the problems associated with some prior art fluid conduits.